


Noobs

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19654543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Noobs

Sam grinned as he settled into his computer chair, ready for a night of leveling, and chatting with his best friend- you. Dean had run out for pizza for dinner, and just got back. Sam had grabbed a couple slices, a couple sodas, and moved to his room. Dean didn’t care one way or the other if he saw his younger brother again that night, knowing he’d be up way too late gaming.

Grabbing his favorite headset, he slipped it over his ears. It had seen better days, and he knew that he should probably buy a new pair, but he was stubborn. As his computer loaded up Vent, he took a bite of his pizza, hoping that you didn’t get booted again like last time.

You had a laptop, and a lot of the time, would be in the same room as him, not needing Vent. However, on the nights that you were across town, in your room, it was needed. Sometimes it just didn’t seem to agree with you, and it would boot you for no reason.

Finally, it loaded, and he logged on. Seeing your name, he wiped his hands on a napkin and created a channel for the two of you. It didn’t take you long to join in, eager to game. The two of you made toons just to play with each other. Starting off at level 1, doing randoms together, questing, and doing a battleground now and then. While Sam wasn’t too big on PVP, you were, so he dealt with it.

“Sup, loser?” Came your voice, making him chuckle. It was the same way you’d greeted him since middle school.

“Hey, we’re both in our rooms, gaming on a Friday night. Doesn’t that make you a loser, too?” He smirked, teasing you.

You gasped dramatically. “I have a date.” You told him. “A level one Tauren. He’s beefy.” Both of you lost it at that, loving your horrible pun.

Once he’d finally stopped laughing, he spoke up again. “Wow. That…that was great.” He told you. “How about we get you on that hot date?” You could hear the amusement in his voice, picturing that grin.

“Loading as we speak.” You informed him as he loaded his own. He heard you giggling moments later when her character appeared on screen. “Is..is that you? Raagoruk?” You asked, and he could hear you grinning. “Are you a deformed were-Tauren?”

“I used the random name thing, okay?” He chuckled. “So, bite me.”

“Whatever. Dork.” You sounded like you were unconvinced, but going along with his story.

* * *

You’d been playing for a bit when you finally had to speak up about him being slow. “Sam? Why are you running?” Came your voice as he was chewing his pizza.

Once he had swallowed, he licked his lips. “Because I’m a low level nothing who can’t ride any of my mounts?” He replied, confused. He couldn’t get trained until he level 20. They weren’t there yet.

“NOOOOOOB!” You mocked him playfully. “You have that chauffeur!” You cracked up, shaking your head.

Hearing that, he felt like an idiot, making him hang his head. “Wow.” He sighed. “How did I forget that?!” Sam half groaned.

You were giggling like an idiot still. “Because you’re a noob?” You asked him in a sing-song voice.

“Hey. Shut up.” He shot back.

* * *

Sam was still in awe at how different Mulgore looked, and was enjoying the new questline. He was wondering what other starting areas had changed. It was nice to have things change now and then. He loved starting new characters- he did not love the repetition of the starting quests.

“So, you know what has always bothered me?” He mused, his concentration not faltering as his fingers moved over his keyboard.

“Uh…” You shrugged, despite the fact that he couldn’t see you. “Your inability to get laid?”

He rolled his eyes. “No. Well. Yes.” He didn’t feel like going down that rabbit hole at the moment. “A lot of the quests in the game ask for body parts. That’s gotta be bloody.” He started. “What the hell are these bags made of that you don’t have to buy new ones eventually? Or do they get cleaned when you repair?”

The line was silent for a moment before you answered him. “That’s what you question? Bloody bags?” Your voice was amused. “Not the magic, the butchering itself, trolls, undead, or any of that?” No, out of everything in the game…he was bothered by the bags.

“Hey, different creatures and abilities I can wrap my head around. But, in no universe can I imagine blood not ruining a damn bag!” He countered, killing another Bristleback. “You line the bag, the blood rolls off, pools in the bottom of the bag. You don’t line the bag, you’re dripping blood and guts everywhere.” Sam was getting a bit heated about this topic.

“How much have you thought about this?” You asked, not moving your character for a moment.

“Far too much…” He sighed. “Are you telling me that you aren’t the least bit curious about it?”

You thought about it for a moment. “Not really.” You shrugged. “I’m more interested in the Undead’s biology.” Sam chuckled. “Some of them don’t really have much holding them together, and you can’t tell.”

Sam turned in his quest and leaned back. “You do have a point. I’m sure that somewhere out there, someone has done the research and put too much time into it.” He’d found some odd things while browsing the internet. “I’m not about to look that up, though. You have fun with that. I’m not about to stumble on Undead porn, thanks.”

“Oh God…” You shuddered. “Thanks for that mental image, you ass.” Sam cracked up.

Letting out a sigh, he parked himself in the inn. “But, I have to go. I have work in the morning. Still on for Saturday night gaming?”

You grinned as you logged. “You know it. Night, loser.”

“Night, Y/N/N.”


End file.
